


Surviving Serbia

by erbium_erin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Mind Palace, Pencil, Sherlock's Mind Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbium_erin/pseuds/erbium_erin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I think Sherlock survived torture in Serbia - with John in his mind palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving Serbia

**Author's Note:**

> This is my head cannon of how Sherlock survived Serbia. Could be Johnlock or not, but I'm a Johnlock fan. :)
> 
> I don't own Sherlock or any of the characters. I just like to draw them!
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr at [not-my-multiplication](http://www.not-my-multiplication.tumblr.com).


End file.
